Inquietude
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho E Paixão] A minha versão pós cena do cortiço e dos dias que se seguiram.
1. Chapter 1

Elisabeta respirou fundo, abraçada ao travesseiro, tentando conter a respiração. O que havia acabado de acontecer? Já notara que desde que chegaram em São Paulo ela e Darcy estavam explosivos. Cada beijo se tornava mais quente, os toques mais exigentes, os calores cada vez mais intensos, mas ainda não acontecera nada semelhante ao que ocorrera minutos antes.

Pretendia provoca-lo um pouco, afinal estiveram a noite inteira em um jantar programado para irritá-la. Sentira-se acuada pelo comportamento do pai de Darcy, mas não mentira ao dizer que crescia nessas situações. Ainda assim, sentira todo o seu corpo vibrar ao ver Darcy enfrentando o pai para defende-la

Então, quando chegaram ao cortiço e Darcy retirou o paletó, ainda com a coragem de sugerir que Ernesto sentia algo por ela, não pôde mais segurar a vontade de beijá-lo. Mas quando seus lábios se chocaram com os dele, e Darcy a segurara firme, beijando-a intensamente, a realização de que estavam sozinhos a atingiu.

Não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer, mas quando Darcy a empurrara até a cama, caindo por cima dela, e segurando firme sua coxa, não parecia provável que fossem parar. E agora não sabia se agradecia ou não a queda, e se abençoava ou amaldiçoava Jane e Ema por dividirem o quarto com ela.

Seu corpo estava quente, como nunca antes, e a lembrança da forma como Darcy a tocara, a elevara com apenas uma mão, ou de seus cabelos despenteados ao sair de seu quarto, apenas alimentavam um desejo que se tornava cada vez mais intenso. Mas quando Darcy sugeriu que tivessem ido longe demais, sua única vontade era ir ainda mais longe.

##

Darcy encarou Elisabeta desconfiado, ainda ouvindo as risadas de Ema e Jane vindas do quarto. Elisa tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto, e Darcy não podia deixar de lado a sensação de que havia interrompido alguma conversa.

\- Sobre o que conversavam, posso saber? – ele perguntou, também sorrindo.

Elisabeta parou abruptamente no corretor, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Você já sabe. – ela piscou pra ele.

\- Já? – ele respondeu galante, virando-se para ela.

\- É claro... – Elisabeta deu um passo em direção a ele, acariciando o braço de Darcy e dando leves apertões.

\- Eu não estou ciente. – ele sorriu, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

\- Sobre o casamento de Jane e Camilo. – Elisabeta sorriu, deixando claro que era uma mentira. – Sobre o que mais seria?

\- Pensei que você pudesse estar conversando sobre a noite passada... – Darcy a empurrou alguns passos, encostando Elisabeta na parede próxima a sua porta. – Sobre o jantar do meu pai.

Elisabeta passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Darcy, fazendo com que ele se inclinasse para beijá-la. Se Elisa não soubesse que era impossível teria achado que as últimas horas de sua vida não existiram. Darcy iniciou o beijo na mesma intensidade da noite anterior. Sua língua tocou a dela com força, provocativa, seus corpos colados, tornando-os cientes do espaço inexistente entre eles.

Darcy sabia que não deveriam estar fazendo isso, muito menos no corredor do cortiço, mas estava cada vez mais difícil manter o controle. Nunca cogitara ter nada com Elisabeta antes do casamento, mas ela plantara a dúvida em sua mente no dia em que fora busca-la no trabalho.

Ludmila havia sugerido que poderiam precisar trancar a porta, e ao invés de Elisabeta reagir com espanto, fora com um sorriso divertido que perguntara se precisariam utilizá-la. E desde então não conseguia tirar a ideia de sua cabeça, e a cada vez que a via apenas tinha mais e mais vontade de beijá-la até que perdesse o fôlego e o afastasse.

Mas Elisabeta parecia nunca colocar o limite que Darcy precisava com urgência que ela estabelecesse. Se ela pedisse para que ele parasse, se o empurrasse agora e dissesse que estavam indo longe demais, ele pararia. Desejando não parar, mas o faria por ela. Porém, se ela não dissesse, ele também não teria mais forças para resistir.

Elisa sentiu Darcy apertá-la forte pela cintura, uma das pernas dele separando as suas, o volume da calça dele que sentira no dia anterior a aquecendo novamente. A mão de Darcy desceu alguns centímetros, vacilante, e Elisabeta percebeu que queria muito que ele a tocasse. Quando os beijos dele desceram um pouco para seu pescoço, Elisa sentiu-se dominada.

Movimentou quase involuntariamente sua perna em direção ao membro de Darcy, e isso pareceu incendiá-lo. Com um gemido baixo, Darcy segurou a bunda de Elisabeta com força, puxando-a contra si, antes de segurar a coxa da namorada e elevá-la alguns centímetros, de modo que chocou-se contra o centro dela, a fazendo perder a respiração.

Elisabeta não conhecia as sensações que descobria a cada segundo, mas quando Darcy movimentou-se levemente, e seu membro deslizou por sua intimidade, Elisabeta precisou segurar-se nele, enquanto puxava-o para outro beijo. Ao sentir a língua da namorada provoca-lo, Darcy respirou fundo, a consciência o atingindo.

Soltou a perna de Elisabeta, desacelerando o beijo. Elisa estranhou por alguns segundos, antes de lembrar-se que estavam no corredor do cortiço, a vista de qualquer pessoa, e que precisava voltar ao trabalho. Encerrando o beijo com um selinho, Darcy esperou que Elisabeta arrumasse o amassado das roupas, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, os dois seguiram de mãos dadas para iniciar o dia.

##

Com a partida de Lorde Williamson e os preparativos pro casamento, Darcy e Elisabeta trocaram poucas palavras após o acontecido no corredor. Controlaram ao máximo a vontade de pular nos braços um do outro, uma vez que estavam sempre em publico. Mas agora Jane e Camilo já estavam casados, e embora estivessem em público, as bebidas a mais da comemoração pareciam fazer algum efeito.

Darcy agora abraçava Elisabeta por trás, enquanto observavam a dança dos recém casados. Encostado em um pilar do cortiço, sentia um pouco da inibição desaparecer, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Elisabeta e arriscava alguns beijos em seu pescoço.

\- Queria beijar você agora. – ele disse, fazendo-a rir.

Elisabeta inclinou seu pescoço, roubando um selinho de Darcy.

\- Está bom assim? – perguntou com olhar malicioso.

\- Não. – ele resmungou, mordendo de leve a orelha de Elisabeta e fazendo-a suspirar baixinho.

Elisabeta virou-se totalmente, entrelaçando as mãos no pescoço de Darcy. Não havia ingerido muita quantidade de bebida alcoolica, mas não estava acostumada e sentia-se mais alegre e confiante do que o normal.

\- Nós poderíamos ir buscar alguma coisa no meu quarto. – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

\- Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia. – Darcy a segurou pela cintura um pouco mais forte do que o normal.

\- Eu poderia te mostrar um pouco mais de paixão. – ela continuou, beijando o rosto dele dessa vez.

\- Sua família toda está aqui, alguém vai perceber. – respondeu, já rendido.

\- Você está indo comigo buscar mais uma cadeira. – Elisa olhou para os lados. – Olhe quantas pessoas de pé, Darcy. – o puxou pela mão.

Darcy tentou subir o mais discretamente possível, mantendo uma expressão neutra. Sabia que era uma ideia ruim ficar sozinho com Elisabeta, mas com um casamento acontecendo no andar de baixo nenhum deles teria coragem de passar ainda mais dos limites.

Elisabeta o beijou assim que a porta do quarto dela se fechou, incapaz de resistir por mais tempo. Passara a noite inteira grudada à Darcy, completamente ciente das respostas de seu corpo a tudo o que ele fazia. Darcy retribuiu o beijo com intensidade, puxando Elisabeta contra seu corpo.

Darcy mordeu os lábios de Elisabeta, aprofundando o beijo em seguida, enquanto Elisabeta tirava o paletó dele. Jogou a peça de qualquer jeito na escrivaninha, e mesmo sabendo que não deveria, empurrou Elisabeta com delicadeza até a cama. Não parou o beijo enquanto deitavam, segurando as pernas dela de modo a ajeitá-la embaixo dele.

O ângulo permitiu que suas bocas se aproximassem ainda mais, e Elisa segurou os cabelos de Darcy, puxando-o ainda mais para ela. Darcy mal percebeu quando sua mão procurou a barra da saia de Elisabeta, segurando-a pela coxa por cima apenas da combinação. Ela suspirou ao sentir o toque dele, movimentando os quadris involuntariamente em direção à Darcy, que sentia as calças ficando mais desconfortáveis a cada segundo.

Ele desceu os beijos em direção ao pescoço de Elisabeta, passando rapidamente para seu colo, onde um decote discreto deixava parte dos seios dela a mostra. Ela começou a desabotoar o colete de Darcy, a tarefa se tornando difícil a medida que os beijos se tornavam mais ousados e sua mão subia na coxa dela.

Darcy voltou a capturar os lábios dela, e quando Elisabeta terminou de desabotoar a camisa dele e suas mãos o tocaram, Darcy segurou com força a coxa dela. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, e então um gemido escapou dos lábios de Elisa quando Darcy a tocou no centro, por cima da combinação. O tecido fino não deixava muito espaço para a imaginação, e Darcy não precisou de tempo para notar o quanto a namorada estava pronta.

Elisa mordeu com força os lábios de Darcy, a medida que a mão dele se tornava mais ousada, em carícias que ela nào imaginava que fossem possíveis. A curiosidade a dominou, e suas mãos desceram até a frente da calça de Darcy, fazendo-o segurar a respiração quando Elisa acariciou seu membro. Ele levou a outra mão até a frente do vestido de Elisabeta, puxando discretamente até exibir um mamilo.

Sorrindo de um jeito malicioso, Darcy beijou a pele recém exposta, pressionando ainda mais forte seus dedos contra o centro de Elisabeta. Sem pensar duas vezes, Elisa abriu a calça de Darcy, uma das mãos invadindo suas ceroulas. Sentiu a pele quente de seu membro, e a temperatura de seu corpo pareceu subir ainda mais.

Darcy expôs o outro seio, dividindo suas atenções entre os dois, enquanto Elisa ousava em suas carícias, explorando o que apenas conhecia pelos livros. A respiração de Darcy acelerava a medida que Elisa o tocava, e sentia a necessidade de tocá-la sem barreiras. Não pretendia de forma alguma avançar ainda mais com toda a família Benedito a alguns passos de distância, mas antes que pudesse perceber, usou sua força para desfazer a costura da combinação de Elisabeta, ao menos até que sua mão pudesse acessá-la sem restrições.

Elisa não conteve um gemido alto quando a mão nua de Darcy tocou sua intimidade, segurando-o ainda mais firme. Darcy calou a namorada com um beijo intenso, instintivamente se movimentando com a mão dela. Elisa manteve o aperto, sentindo-se cada vez mais entregue às mãos de Darcy.

A intensidade das carícias aumentou, e Elisabeta aos poucos começou a sentir o corpo formigando, em uma sensação maravilhosa que nunca sentira. Mas foi de súbito que explodiu, uma onda de prazer a invadindo, um grito que Darcy sufocou com um beijo, enquanto a acariciava lentamente até que toda a sensação se dissipou. Ele ainda se movimentava contra sua mão, e ao recuperar-se Elisabeta seguiu os movimentos dele, acompanhando sua intensidade. Elisa mal notou quando Darcy puxou um pedaço de sua coberta, colocando-o entre eles. Ele a segurou firme quando Elisa sentiu o corpo de Darcy vibrar, seu membro dando alguns espasmos quando um líquido escorreu por sua mão e pelas cobertas.

Darcy a beijou novamente, acariciando-a pela última vez, antes de ajeitar as roupas de Elisabeta e começar a arrumar as suas.

\- Ah, Elisabeta. Você não cansa de me surpreender. – ele disse, a puxando para mais um beijo, recebendo um sorriso malicioso dela. – Sorte a sua que sua família está lá embaixo.

\- Ah é? – ela riu, colando seu corpo contra o dele. – Por que?

\- Porque da próxima vez, se você não me pedir pra parar, eu vou jogar as favas o fato de não sermos casados. – Darcy se afastou, terminando de arrumar suas roupas.

Com um olhar cheio de promessas, pegou a cadeira com uma mão só, deixando o quarto dela com um sorriso no rosto. Quando Elisabeta desceu as escadas mais tarde, totalmente recomposta, ele manteve um sorriso diplomático. Mas quando a puxou par uma dança e colou seus corpos, Elisabeta segurou um suspiro ao notar que ele já estava pronto pra outra.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte ao casamento, Elisabeta acordou inquieta. Dividira a cama com as irmãs, mas passara a maior parte do tempo acordada, relembrando os momentos vividos com Darcy. Após Elisa retornar para a festa, Darcy ainda a puxou para um canto vazio do cortiço para beijá-la, e parecia que os dois estavam mais em ignição do que antes.

Darcy convidara os Benedito para um almoço, e a intensidade do olhar dele durante a refeição fez com que Elisabeta perdesse o apetite. Darcy era um dos homens mais bonitos que conhecera, e com certeza o mais atraente. Mas havia agora alguma coisa a mais, um desejo no olhar que o tornava irresistível.

Quando sentaram-se na sala de Julieta para um café, Darcy grudou a lateral de seu corpo em Elisabeta, e as carícias dele em sua mão espelhavam as carícias do dia anterior, fazendo-a mexer-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Toda vez que sua família se distraia, Darcy sussurrava alguma provocação no ouvido de Elisabeta.

Ele a estava provocando, e Elisa não conseguia resistir, sentindo cada vez mais a necessidade de estar sozinha com Darcy. E sabendo que não aconteceria naquele dia, ele a provocava ainda mais. Darcy sequer tinha a intenção de fazer isso, mas bastara colocar seus olhos na namorada naquele dia para tirá-lo do sério.

Passara a noite inquieto e agitado, pensando no quanto gostaria de estar com Elisabeta, e apesar do banho frio da manhã, precisara disfarçar sua excitação ao vê-la entrar pela porta da mansão. Não parecia injustiça fazê-la sentir o mesmo. E ele sabia que era efetivo pela maneira como a respiração de Elisa acelerava à seu lado, a cada vez que ele esbarrava casualmente em alguma parte do corpo dela.

Mas é claro que o efeito era recíproco, então quando Darcy ofereceu-se para levar as irmãs Benedito de volta ao cortiço e pediu um minuto da atenção de Elisabeta, não foi livre de intenções. Ela sorriu ao ficar para trás, e quando viu o olhar de Darcy, sua única ideia foi apontar discretamente para o banheiro do cortiço.

Era final de tarde e o sol ainda brilhava no céu, por isso era mais do que natural que o cortiço estivesse praticamente vazio. Quando Elisabeta entrou no banheiro, Darcy a mirou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ela apoiou-se na parede, enquanto Darcy se aproximava lentamente. Enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a contra seu corpo, a outra mão segurando a nuca de Elisabeta. Ela aguardou que ele a beijasse com paixão, mas Darcy a beijou lenta e sensualmente, desprendendo os cabelos de Elisabeta.

Elisa sentia tanta necessidade de tocá-lo que não se importava com o local inadequado. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Darcy, querendo mais daquele beijo. Entendendo o recado, Darcy a beijou com ardência, desabotoando a parte da frente do vestido da namorada. Ela fez o mesmo com o colete e a camisa de Darcy, acariciando todos os pontos de pele visíveis.

Darcy desamarrou o laço do vestido de Elisa, soltando-o e fazendo deslizar pelo corpo dela. Seu colete e sua camisa fizeram companhia as roupas dela, e Elisa fez algum esforço para abandonar a boca de Darcy e beijar seu peitoral, enquanto as mãos atrevidas já começavam a desabotoar as calças dele.

Juntando-as as outras roupas, Darcy sentou-se no chão, puxando Elisabeta para ele. Ela segurou os cabelos dele, grudando suas bocas novamente, o tecido fino de suas roupas íntimas sendo a única barreira entre seus corpos. Darcy a segurou pela cintura, estimulando seu centro com o membro dele, e Elisabeta suspirou entre o beijo.

Ele abaixou com delicadeza as alças da combinação de Elisa, afrouxando as amarras das costas, expondo o corpo da namorada para si. Elisabeta já fazia movimentos próprios, num ritmo quase perfeito para os dois. Darcy não pretendia ir além de algumas carícias, mas a necessidade cada vez maior de tocar Elisabeta impedia seu pensamento racional.

As mãos dela se tornavam cada vez mais exigentes, distribuindo apertões e arranhões pelo corpo de Darcy. Segurando-a com firmeza, levantou-se, apoiando-a novamente na parede. Completamente descontrolados, nenhum impediu o outro quando suas mãos nervosas começaram a tirar as únicas peças de roupa que ainda restavam.

Elisabeta mordeu com força o ombro de Darcy quando sentiu o corpo dele completamente nu contra o seu. E não teve qualquer força para parar quando os beijos do namorado começaram a descer por seu corpo, deixando pontos molhados por onde passava. Darcy abriu as pernas de Elisa sem restrição, quase derrubando a namorada quando depositou um beijo em sua intimidade.

Elisa já lera sobre isso nos livros, mas nada se comparava a sensação da boca de Darcy a tocando. Os dedos dele a estimulavam com agilidade, e apesar da incredulidade de estar se entregando tão irrestritamente em um banheiro de cortiço, aquilo pareceu excita-la ainda mais.

E quando sentiu novamente a mesma explosão da noite passada, apenas pode segurar os cabelos de Darcy, empurrando-se contra ele. Darcy sentou-se novamente encarando a namorada com um olhar de incerteza. Prometeu a si mesmo que pararia ali, que não teriam a primeira vez em um local tão inadequado e aquém do que ela merecia.

Mas Elisabeta não parecia ter a mesma opinião, e entorpecida sentou-se por cima dele. Observou o olhar agonizante do namorado, sabendo que ele estava restringindo o próprio prazer por ela. Mexeu os quadris ao longo de sua ereção, arrancando um gemido baixo de Darcy. Ele parecia incapaz de mover-se, incapaz de controlar seus impulsos se tomasse qualquer atitude.

Por isso, Elisabeta o fez. Beijou o pescoço de Darcy, colocando as mãos dele de volta em seu corpo, e sua permissão pareceu suficiente para tirá-lo de seu estado de paralisia. Deitou-se no chão frio, com Elisa por cima de seu corpo. Sem dificuldade alguma encaixou-se na entrada de Elisabeta.

\- Meu amor, você tem certeza? – ele perguntou, uma última vez.

Mas Elisabeta respondeu com seus quadris, empurrando-se contra ele. Darcy gemeu baixo, invadindo-a lentamente. Sem controle, girou seus corpos, ficando por cima dela e ajustando as pernas de Elisa ao redor de seus quadris. A estimulou com a mão até que o desconforto de uma primeira vez passasse, e quando sentiu o corpo da namorada relaxar, deixou-se levar.

Seus movimentos aceleraram, e suas respirações se misturaram em beijos e gemidos. Elisa acompanhou seu ritmo, e apesar de tentar aguentar o máximo possível, Darcy logo se entregou ao prazer, mordendo o ombro dela ao atingir seu ápice. Recuperaram-se lentamente, e quando saiu do banheiro, discretamente, Darcy exibia um sorriso no rosto.

Elisabeta retornou à seu quarto após um banho, os músculos doloridos e o corpo formigando. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Mariana e Cecília ao ver que as irmãs notaram seus cabelos molhados. E mal podia esperar para reencontrar Darcy.


End file.
